Where You Belong
by moonjumping
Summary: Quinn Fabray struggles with making her father happy as well as the not so new feelings of realizing her homosexuality. She begins to force the feelings out one way or another through the act of group se or a gang bang. Warning: Immense amount of Het Sex, Gang Bang, Dirty Talk. This is a Faberry story towards the end, I promise. There will not be a second part, I'm sorry.


**AN: **As I said before, this will be the only chapter to this story! I feel I should warn you guys again so here it is, **there is an extreme amount of het sex in this story with Quinn and other men, so if that isn't your thing don't read. **Please don't get after me for that, thank you! This was a prompt given to me so I hope I did it justice! Enjoy. :)

This is what her daddy wanted, right? He wanted a nice, _straight, _Christian daughter just like his oldest one, Fran. A girl who would grow up, get married, have a few kids, maybe stay in Lima or move somewhere with better options. Just. Like. Fran. She was perfect. Quinn had to be perfect.

Daddy would throw her out, curse her, anything he could to ensure that her life would be ruined if he ever took a look in his youngest daughter's brain. If he ever knew the horrible thoughts she was having, but perhaps he would pity her if he saw her praying every night or hitting herself over the head for noticing the beautiful brown eyes she saw every day. Every single time her arousal would seep through her panties while changing with the Cheerios. She would run to the bathroom stall and think of her and Finn or Puckerman or _David _even.

She wasn't gay. And she would make her daddy happy when she marries a Christian boy just like he wanted. She'll have a stable job and have kids with him in a beautiful house that the both of them constructed together, and she'll love him more than anything in the world because that is how The Lord wanted life to be. A man and a woman.

She would prove to herself she wasn't gay, even if she had to force the horrendous thoughts out of her head.

Her shoes were slapping against the wet ground of Columbus, Ohio, a short drive out of Lima to ensure people wouldn't recognize her. Once she had her heart rate at a decent speed, she made her way inside the club she had heard some of the Cheerios talking about one day during practice. An underground, "adult" club that gave you what you wanted. In Quinn's case, what she _needed. _

Le Coq's Finest.

Gulping, she walked quietly down the hall while noticing a man at the front. She had to prove to daddy...to _herself. _

"Hello, Miss. What can I do you for." He said, a pearly white smile on his very feminine face.

"I was told to come here for an...arrangement." Quinn said, feeling all the blood rush to her face. It wasn't everyday that she asked for something so bizarre.

"What arrangement are you referring to?" He asked, his face gentle and soft.

"Perhaps a group of sexual activities." Quinn was now fidgeting with the trim of her dress, the fabric soft in her fingers.

"And would you be the only female in the group?" He asked, making his way over to a booklet. She hadn't thought about that, she just wanted some place to confirm her feelings towards men. Maybe that was the perfect route to go, no distractions of other women around. Just men.

"Yes. Just me." She confirmed, clearing her throat.

"Excellent. Do you have Identification? We still have rules, eighteen and over." He asked, holding his hand out. Luckily Quinn turned legal only a month ago, so she was happy to hand him the card with her picture on it. "Perfect. We'll be right with you." He said, a gentle smile still on his face.

She wasn't sure what happened next, everything being a complete blur as she felt soft hands lead her to a room. Then...lips all over her. Rough and manly with a touch of stubble covering her back, neck, cheek, chest. Her clothes were slowly being removed, a grope to her ass, squeezing the flesh there hard as a finger ran inside her panties, parting her ass cheeks.

Another hand was in the back of her, zipping her dress down all the way so that it fell around her ankles, lifeless. Two hands were on her breasts now, squeezing harsh and easing their way into the confines, another pair of hands behind her undoing her clasps just as easily as if she were doing it herself.

Then she felt it. The straining meat against the back of her ass, running along the hot skin there. She felt the length eagerly grind against her inner thigh as lips kissed her neck, hot and wet.

She took a moment to look around. Really look around. They were everywhere. Men. Not bad looking men either, but very...sophisticated. The oldest one looked about twenty-seven and the rest looked to be in college. About nine guys around her, palming their growing erections and looking at her with hungry, desperate eyes, eager to be pleased.

And there was Quinn, in the center of it all, her panties were the only source of self dignity she had left. And they would soon be gone.

Reaching out, she grabbed the first guy she could, feeling his muscular arms in her hands, like Puck's in a way. She crashed her soft, fragile lips on his rough ones, ignoring the taste of nicotine and instead telling herself that this was right, it felt right and it will always be right because she was a Christian girl and she was doing the right thing. Having sex with a man. Men.

The noise of belts clanging on the floor was quick to fill her ears until she felt two hands on her waist, pulling her ass into a very ready dick, grinding into the flesh there as his mouth opened to utter a soft moan into the hot air.

"You wanna be taken from behind, love?" A low voice said, obviously the one behind her. Quinn broke the kiss from the man in front of her and instead turned around to see a guy with brown hair and green eyes rubbing his dick between her clothed ass cheeks. She gulped at his thickness, but instead closed her eyes and turned back around. She heard the slight noise of a lubrication body as it was being squeezed into the man's palm to ready himself.

"Please." She begged, her voice filled with hurt that could easily pass for desperation. _Want_. She heard him laugh before pulling the last bit of her clothing down, she stepped out of them as they reached her ankles and almost instantly she felt a hand cup her center as if it were theirs. Another hand was on her breasts, squeezing yet again and then another on her back. Then she felt the cool liquid at her back entrance, a finger running up and down there to prepare the area for it's awaiting activities. She groaned because it felt good, it _did._ Slowly, a finger made it's way inside causing Quinn to groan out at the feeling. Pushing herself more to the man in front of her. He just smiled and took her by the face, kissing her sloppily on the lips. Breaking the kiss, she stared up into his eyes with a deep breath as the finger from behind kept going at her slippery, puckered hole.

She then looked around the room to see a few others already stroking their meat before her, almost all of them had jeans around their ankles and a few were sitting on the couch groaning into the air.

"Come sit over here, babe." One of the taller men said, his blue eyes piercing her own as he lead her to the couch where a few of the men were sitting comfortable, but soon got up when they saw her coming their way. The finger behind her pulled out gently causing her to groan out and reach forward to an arm for support. The man leading her there went to sit down first. Then he stared at her expectingly as someone rubbed her arm from behind.

"I don't know what you want me to do." Quinn said out of breath, a confused look on her face. He pointed to his junk and suddenly realization hit her. She nodded and got on her knees, pushing her hairs back before applying any contact to his waiting groin.

Finally, she let her hand wander up his thigh and on the meat, stroking at a steady pace until she felt an intrusion towards her anus yet again. Turning quickly, she saw the same man with the green eyes, stroking himself and staring at her.

"I'm gonna put it in, alright?" He said a hungry smile on his face. This is what daddy would want. A man with his daughter. Exactly what he would want. She nodded and before long she felt a excruciating pressure back there as the head of his penis began preparing her puckered hole.

Without warning another man began to slip in front of her, his back against the couch. He put one of her nipples in his mouth and began swirling his tongue around the skin, getting the area nice and hard before rubbing her pussy lips with his fingers to ensure she was nice and wet before grabbing her hips to guide her down on his cock. He was much less gentle than the other two had been, expecting her to be stretched out and ready.

She felt a pressure on her head as the man on the couch pushed her head down on to his cock, almost begging for Quinn to fill her mouth with his meat. And she did just that as she began sucking on the head, the mushroom tip almost hitting the back of her mouth. She sucked hard, choking on it at some point and then pulling out to cough while still stroking the hard meat. She then pushed her head down to capture one of his testicles in her mouth, sucking it hard enough to hear a satisfied groan before doing the same to the other while still stroking him at a fast pace. Putting the head back in her mouth, she groaned around him as the man below her increased his speed.

Just then the man in the back began pushing in more, groaning at the tight sensation that was Quinn. He would pull out just as the man below would push in. Both of them groaning in unison. The man above, Quinn could see, had his head back against the couch with both his hands spread out. She could hear others around them, talking and jacking themselves off, obviously waiting for a turn.

This is what she wanted, a man to take advantage of her. This is how it was suppose to be done.

She was doing the right thing. And she enjoyed it.

Just then another man came up to her side, grabbing a hold of her hand and pushing it on his hard erection, telling her to start stroking. She did, fast, not gentle at all, and it seemed as if he liked it from the grunts he was producing.

The man in the back of her began going at an increasingly painful rate as well as the man below. The man above only grabbed her head in his hand and pushed her down more to which she began gagging yet again.

"Fuck, that's right, baby. Choke on it!" He groaned. "You like choking on dicks, yeah?" She nodded, her eyes watering already.

Slowly, the pain began to get bearable to a point where it was sort of...enjoyable. The man below finally went at a steady rate so that each time he would go in the man behind would come out and vice versa, the man on the couch was beginning to massage Quinn's head soothingly as she sucked his cock, she would make her cheeks hollow every now and then. And the man on her side began pushing himself into her waiting hand, the feel of the rigid ends hitting against her palm perfectly.

She began lifting her waist and slamming down, meeting the thrusts of the man only to hear him gasp out in pleasure. This caused the man behind her to quicken his pace only to cause her to groan around the cock that was currently in her mouth.

"Fuck, baby. That mouth..." He groaned from above, slowly jerking his hips up. She heard more men form around her. "You like having men take advantage of you, huh? Like the feeling of a nice dick in you? Fucking you until you're begging for more..."

"Over here now." A man from the back shouted. Quinn turned to see him about to lay on the floor, stroking his dick as he did so. Getting up gently, she made her way eagerly over to him as each dick pulled out of her easily, the sudden feeling to please filling her every fiber.

Quickly straddling his waist, she took his cock in her hand and began stroking him, fast, watching his abdomen muscle clench each time. Instantly another intrusion was felt from the back as the head of a penis was pushed deep inside her asshole, almost to the hilt. She moaned out as she continued her stroking before looking the man below straight in the eyes and slamming down hard on his waiting cock. He groaned out in pleasure, her slightly in pain. But it pleased him, she could see that and it made her happy. She could please a man, just how it was suppose to be.

"Oh yeah!" The man from behind kept panting as his hips thrusted in and out of her quivering asshole, the sensation of being filled in two places driving her mad yet again. Pushing herself up slightly, she allowed the man below to push his cock in hard as the man behind her started fucking her fast from behind, the moans that were falling from her mouth almost animal like. The swarm of men followed her, forming a circle around her and stroking their meat in her face, each of them pushing themselves at her, begging to be touched. She alternated between all of them, putting one in her mouth, sucking, stroking another and then another while still sucking another one off.

The only prominent noise was that of the groaning and Quinn's whimpering as her own orgasm quickly approached from the double force.

"Tell me I'm a good girl!" Quinn breathed out, not knowing where this was coming from.  
"Tell me!" She commanded, someone from her side agreeing.

"Yeah, a dirty good girl, now suck me off, baby. Be a good girl and do that." He said, pushing his length in her face only to have Quinn lunge at him with her mouth, slurping and sucking the heard him groan out just as the two men below went faster and faster, the coil in her stomach tightening with each thrust.

"Oh, shit!" Quinn whimpered out as the man from behind began pounding her ass. As he thrusted once more inside her ass, her pussy walls clenched around the meat inside her, choking each dick harsh as she held on to a man's dick for support only to hear him hiss through gritted teeth.

"Fuuuck!" He groaned out when she slouched over.

Both men released themselves from her hole and joined the circle around her as each man jacked off around Quinn, her body the center of attention. Pushing herself up, she forced her hand on two hard cocks, stroking each together while pushing another in her mouth.

Just then another man went to slide down next to her, picking her up from the waist and lining her center up with his cock, pushing her down and drawing out a moan from each of them as well as the others watching, her sensitive walls contracting against the ready cock. He began fucking her hole, just as the others had done before. She could already feel the soreness that was forming in her lower area. The man dug his short nails into her skin and pushed her up more only to let her fall back down.

Two other unfamiliar faces went to lay down right next to the man on either side of him, both of them stroking their dicks. Quinn decided to take matters into her own hands, _literally, _when she pushed both her hands around their lengths and began stroking each at a fast pace almost matching the man below equally.

The coiling in her stomach was soon back again and suddenly she felt the cock inside her reach to places she had never even known existed. She cried out as he struck the same spot more than once.

"Yeah, that's right, fuck this feels good." The man under her kept panting. The others around her tried to force their cock in her mouth as she continued to jack the other two off. Her own breathing increased which only caused the others to thrust their hips in more either in her palm, her tight pussy, her wet mouth or in their own hands. Either way they were all a mess of pleasure.

"I love this. This is what I fucking need." Quinn said through gritted teeth as the man below continued to pound inside her. "I fucking need this and it's so glorious." Quinn kept saying.

"Yeah, baby, yeah. Keep going. Keep fucking going." Someone beside her was saying, but she was too lost in her own thoughts to know or even care. She was lost because she liked it, liked the feeling of a man handling her. It felt good to know that they were the ones fucking her, taking charge. Like it should be.

"You like being fucked like this, huh? You like it hard, baby? I'll fucking give it to you hard. Fucking hell!" The man below said, pushing his dick further in and groaning out

"Yeah, I like it rough. Fuck me harder!" Quinn begged, bouncing up and down the hard rod that was aching inside her.

"Fucking take it, baby. Fucking. Take. It!" The man emphasized each word with a violently hard thrust causing Quinn to groan out in pleasure.

"It's so good!" She whimpered, shutting her eyes and continuing the strokes to her side. "Don't fucking stop!" She commanded, grinding gown against the hard dick.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The man below her groaned as he pulled himself out quick enough to explode over both hers and his own abdomen coating both of them in his own seed. Both the men next to Quinn each got up and joined the circle around her yet again as Quinn began sucking off one guy in particular. The one with the beautiful blue eyes. She could see him as one day being her husband. He could be Christian. They would have a wonderful life together.

"Deep throat it, girl." He said to her in a strained voice, pushing himself out towards her more. "You're a dirty little girl, sucking all these men off, putting their cocks deep in your mouth. You gonna fill that belly with our come, baby? Or are we gonna paint it on you?" He asked with a smile.

"Both." Quinn said, taking the dick out to talk only to stick it back in her mouth. Suddenly everyone was around her, stroking their meat hard and fast.

"Yeah, you're such a cock slut. I bet you always want to have a cock deep in you, fucking you from behind because you're a dirty little girl that needs to learn where she belongs." A man from behind her said.

"Show me where I belong." Quinn replied.

She began touching every single one of them again, grabbing their dicks for a second to stroke them or put them in her mouth, sucking violently, until someone pushed forward, stroking himself fast and groaning.

"Yeah, here it comes, baby. Just how you like it, oh fuck!" He groaned as the white seed sprang from his dick, coating her face in come. Soon after, others were around her, pushing their dick in their own hands until each would erupt on her face. She began pushing it down her chest, fondling her own breasts to encourage the others who hadn't came to do so.

"You fucking dirty girl." A man with brown eyes said as she pinched her own nipples, covering the area with the seed that had taken place on her body.

"I am a dirty girl, I want you all to come on me. Now." She commanded, pushing her fingers up to her face and pushing some of the liquid in her mouth while playing with it between her fingers only to lick it back up. She would show them how it swirled around on her tongue only to swallow it and do the same.

"Yeah, take it!" A man said as he pushed his dick in her mouth. "Suck it out of me!" He groaned and Quinn began sucking him off eagerly a smile on her features. She continued to play with her nipples only to feel someone come all along the side of her face, covering her in the liquid. Then she felt more down her throat, the heat falling into her and landing in her stomach.

He pulled out and she began playing with the semen that was now covering her face. A few men were still left as they stroked desperately.

"You want to see me play with myself?" She asked with a smile. There were three of them and they all nodded eagerly. She laughed and got on her back, letting her come stained hand fall between her legs as she began rubbing her sensitive clit, an eager moan being released into the sex tainted air. "Do you like watching me play with myself in all this come?" She asked in a heavy breath.

"Mmm, fuck, baby." A taller man said. She smiled at him before pulling her finger up to suck it dry of various mens come and her own only to push it down her body yet again and let it enter her already stretched pussy. Fingering herself, she felt a new wave of come cover her chest beautifully as she pushed a hand up to rub it all around her soaked and sweaty body.

"You're so gorgeous." Someone said as he put his legs on either side of her face and erupted all over her just as another did the same over her stomach. She groaned at the hot seed rolling around her body and smiled when she saw their satisfied faces.

This is how it was suppose to be, a woman satisfying a man and a man satisfying a woman. It was meant to be like this. Their faces looking down at her, appreciating smiles. Matching her own because she appreciated this. It felt right.

But it didn't.

She had finished cleaning herself off when she ran out of the place, crying. Her feet slapping against the floor yet again. She ran to her car and slammed the door behind her.

"Why?!" She kept screaming out as tears streaked her face, the saltiness leaking into her mouth while saliva built there. "Why me?!" She cried out again and pushed her head on the steering wheel, feeling nothing but absolute disgust for herself. Her every inch of her ached and her body was numb. "I'm so sorry, daddy." She said in a low cry, hitting her hand on the steering wheel. "I'm so sorry..."

She didn't know where she was going or how she even got there, but she drove, took a left at a stop sign and was there in a blink of an eye. Looking up at the first bedroom on the second floor she saw a girl with wet, brown hair singing into a hairbrush looking nothing but happy. Quinn smiled with tears on her face as the girl danced around in her pajamas, belting out the last note of a song and turning to her window, obviously singing to Lima on this Saturday night until she stopped and saw the girl sitting in her car in the driveway. She stared and Quinn froze, fighting the feeling to duck down.

Almost instantly she was gone and Quinn felt her hear beat increase. She probably left because Quinn was being such a creep. She definitely freaked her out. As she began to put her car in reverse, she heard a knock at her window, scaring her half to death. Grabbing her chest, she turned to see the girl standing there with a confused look.

"Quinn?" She heard the muffled voice. Quinn went to lower the window. "Quinn, what are you doing here?" Her voice was more clear now.

"I, um. I got lost." She replied.

"You look terrible. Are you okay? Have you been crying? Why is your face so red?" Rachel asked, question after question.

"Jesus, Berry. What's your problem?" Quinn asked, turning so that the girl couldn't see her face. She felt two hands grab the side of her face and push her towards Rachel.

"You _have _been crying! Quinn, what happened?" Rachel asked in a serious tone and Quinn couldn't help but laugh, her giant, innocent brown eyes were beautiful in the moonlight. Her heart hurt from the amount of care she had for this short, annoying girl.

"It's a long story, Rachel. I need to go." Quinn said, putting the car in reverse again.

"You will not be going anywhere looking like that. Now get out."

"Rachel, I'm not getting out of the car." Quinn said, turning to see if any cars were coming. She turned left, right and then straight only to see Rachel standing behind her car with her arms crossed. How she got there so fast was beyond her.

"I'm not moving until you get out."

"Oh my God, Rachel." Quinn said, taking her keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car. "Your dads aren't going to be very happy."

"Probably if they were home." Rachel said, snatching the keys from Quinn and making her way inside, the girl behind her following instantly.

She made her way inside the house and followed Rachel to the kitchen where she was getting two cups.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked soothingly. Quinn nodded, watching the girl. She was so beautiful, her full brown hair and tan skin. The way she got on her tiptoes to grab a cup from the _second _shelf made her laugh. She was nothing short of perfect to Quinn. "_Quinn_?"

"Huh?" The girl replied shaking her head.

"I said do you want sugar. I already had water boiling."

"Sugar is perfect." Quinn replied, going to sit at the table. Rachel was right next to her within seconds with the hot tea.

"What happened?" Rachel asked with worried eyes. Quinn clenched her teeth, too afraid to share. "Quinn?" Rachel said again. Suddenly tears struck the side of Quinn's face and she was crying into her hands, sobbing and wanting nothing more than to jump off a cliff.

"_Quinn Fabray! _You tell me what happened!" Rachel said sternly, her eyes watering as well. Looking up, Quinn pushed her lips on to the other girl's catching the both of them completely by surprise.

Instead of pulling back, Rachel only put her hand on the side of Quinn's face and pulled her in more, tasting...an unusual taste in the girl's mouth as she opened it for her. Both their tongues danced around each other's while Quinn's tears coated both their cheeks.

Breaking the kiss, Quinn only stared into the chocolate orbs that were Rachel's eyes. In a way they were comforting to her, beautiful and comforting.

"I just want to be with you tonight." She said, a shaky breath. Rachel nodded, grabbing her by the hand and leading the two of them upstairs where they both went to lay on Rachel's bed, the shorter girl holding the taller one as she cried her heart out. Cried because no matter what, her daddy would always disown her. Disown her for falling in love with a perfect woman who was currently running her fingers through her hair, whispering beautiful things in her ear and kissing her forehead. Calming Quinn.

She needed Rachel Berry in her life. This girl whom she had tortured for so long was always there in her heart and would remain there because this was right. This was right. _This _is where she belonged. In the arms of Rachel Berry.


End file.
